Chronique familiales
by Abby Birthday
Summary: Comment sont les Nations en famille ? Ben c'est comme dans les réunions, cela finit toujours en n'importe nawak.
1. Le regret paternel

Ah zut j'avais oublier le Disclaimer... Bon ben je le met ^^"

Tout appartient à Hidekazu Himaruya !

(voila c'est fait)**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Le regret paternel vient quand on s'y attend le moins<span>**

Il y a une généralité qui fait que tout être humain normal dort la nuit (à moins d'être insomniaque, geek, sociopathe ou gros fêtard). Les nations tout comme les humains ne font pas exceptions à la règle. Il était donc logique pour Matthew Williams, plus connus ou méconnus sous le nom de Canada, qu'il puisse dormir du sommeille du juste durant cette période. Alors qu'il fessait des songes merveilleux remplir de sirop d'érable, son portable se mit à sonner mettant à terme à son repos bien mérité. Malgré le fait que Canada n'appréciait pas particulièrement la violence, une furieuse envie massacrer la personne qu'il l'avait réveillé à coup de cross de hockey le tenailla tendit qu'il fouillait sa chambre à la recherche du portable emmerdeur. Après s'être mainte fois pris les pieds dans des objets qui prenaient semble-t-il un malin plaisir de se mettre sur sa route il réussit à le trouver (cacher là où il l'avait laissé, à savoir la poche de son jean), il décrocha et répondit violemment :

- What?

- Ma…Matthieu ? Fit une toute petite voix tremblotante à l'autre bout du téléphone.

La nation fronça des sourcils, seul deux personnes l'appeler de cette manière. La première était Seychelles, mais cela ne pouvait être elle car même s'il était encore à moitié dans le brouillard il savait différencier encore une voix masculine d'une voix féminine. D'ailleurs la dernière personne à l'appeler ainsi était...

- Papa ? Demanda incrédule Matthew en haussant des sourcils.

- Matthieeeeeuuuuuuuu ! Pleurnicha au bout du fils Francis Bonnefoy, connus aussi sous le nom de France et comme premier père adoptif de Matthew. Je suis désolééééeeeee ! Pardoooonnnnn ! Pardon d'avoir perdue cette stupide guerrrrrreeeeeee ! A cause de moi tu à due manger les horribleeeee scones de ce stupide Rosbifffffffffff ! Pardon ! Pardooooonnnnnn !

Matthew écarta le téléphone de son oreille pour éviter de perdre l'audition. Pourquoi son père l'appelle à trois heures (heure local) pour s'excuser d'un fait qui remontait déjà à plusieurs siècles ? Et d'ailleurs il s'était excusé, des centaines de fois même. L'évidence était claire, il était saoul. D'ailleurs maintenant que Francis avait cessé de hurler pour se mettre à renifler piteusement, il pouvait entendre en arrière-fond les deux meilleurs amis de son père : Gilbert Beilschmidt la nation Prussienne qui chantait à tue-tête et très mal une chanson de son groupe favori, Rammstein et Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, la nation espagnole qui essayait de jouer tant bien que mal de sa guitare. La nation canadienne fit un rapide s'il était trois heures chez lui... il devrait en Europe... NEUF HEURES DU MATIN ! Ils étaient déjà ou encore dans cet état à cette heure ! Matthew songeât un moment de prévenir Allemagne, Angleterre et Italie du Sud pour qu'ils secouent cette bande de pochtron. Mais comme il est trop gentil, il raccrocha après avoir rassuré son irresponsable de père :

" Mais oui papa je t'es pardonner…mais oui je ne tant veut pas…Bon là je dois raccrocher…oui, bonne nuit à toi aussi… "

Une fois cela fait il se recoucha et toute en baillant il songea :

" Quand même c'est un miracle si je ne suis pas devenue dingue avec une famille comme celle-là."

* * *

><p>Mon premier O.S publier sur *verse une p'tite larmichette*.<p>

Alors mes poussins c'est tout pour aujourd'hui *jette un coup d'œil à l'horloge* ou pour ce soir vue l'heure.

Le prochain sera dans...peu de temps (si si je vous jure *crache par terre*)

Alors a la prochaine (et n'oublier pas les reviews *fait les yeux doux*)


	2. Baston

Mmmmmmhhhhhh… pour tout vous dire je trouve cet One-Shot moyen-moyen… mais comme j'ai promis de le publier…*_soupir_*.

Bon tout appartient à l'autre japonais…c'est quoi son nom déjà ? *_feuillette ses feuilles_*à oui, Hidekazu Himaruya !

* * *

><p><strong>Baston…euh réunion familial<strong>

Dans un manoir, quelque part dans le Royaume-Unis, des personnes attendes... attendes...attendes.

- Tsss il en met du temps pour le ramener son gosse ! S'exclama un jeune homme roux qui n'était autre que Williams Kirkland, connus aussi sous le nom d'Ecosse. Ce dernier semblait décider de faire un trou dans le tapis en tournant en rond pour montrer son tout mécontentement.

Et en avait marre d'attendre.

- Calme-toi. Soupira son frère, Alan Kirkland, appeler aussi Galle.

C'était un jeune homme aux longs cheveux blonds et semblait s'ennuyer ferme. Il était assit sur l'un des canapés composant le mobilier du salon.

- Mais c'est vrai quoi ! Continua Williams en ce tournant vers son autre frère Cathair Kirkland, que l'on nommait aussi Irlande se trouvant aussi dans la pièce comme pour le prendre en témoin.

- Alan à raison. Répliqua ce dernier appuie contre le mur tout en ramenant une mèche de ses cheveux bouclé aussi roux que son frère. Et puis, rajoute-t-il avec un sourire narquois, ce qui te fait chier, c'est que l'on t'a interdit de fumer un de tes cigares au contenue douteux.

Williams se retenait de tirer la langue, cela ne convenait pas à son statut de grand frère virile et chef de famille. Il se contenta de fusiller du regard son cadet qui lui rendit avec un regard railleur que l'on peut traduire part « Moi aussi je t'aime frérot ».

- En tout cas, continua Cathair en s'étirant, j'attends avec impatiente de voir comment il est sapé le Arthur. Vous croyez qu'il va débarquer fringuer en pirate ?

- J'espère que le fait qu'il a désormais un enfant à charge qu'il va se calmer sur ce côté. Grogna Alan en fronçant les sourcils.

- Moi, j'ai bien aimé la fois où il a débarqué à la cours habiller en pirate. Ricana Williams. J'ai crus que son souverain allait nous faire une attaque.

La conversation ce stoppa net quand ils entendirent des pas dans le couloir, signe que les retardataires arrivaient enfin. Quelque seconde après débarqua dans le salon, le plus jeune des frères Kirkland, Arthur connue aussi sous le nom d'Angleterre. Il avait délaissé ses habits de pirate pour quelque chose qui allait plus avec son rang. Visiblement il n'était pas armé. Mais les nombres de guerres qu'avait subies toute nation atteignant un certain âge les rendaient prudents voir légèrement paranoïaque et il était plus que certain que Arthur cache une arme ou deux dans ses habits de bonne facture. D'ailleurs c'était le cas pour les autres.

- Tu es en retard. Grogna Williams en guise de Bonjour, montrant que leur relation était toujours aussi glaciale.

Le jeune homme ignora son ainé et regarda derrière lui et dit d'un ton doux qui étonna ses frères :

- Vient, n'est pas peur.

Les autres baissa les yeux, les baissa, les baissa, jusqu'à ce qu'ils remarquent un petit garçon blond qui se cache derrière le pantalon d'Arthur. Après un moment d'hésitation, le garçonnet trottina vers les trois nations en face de lui et dit avec une petite voix aiguë en fessant une petite courbette :

- Je m'appelle Alfred F. Jones, enchanté de vous connaitre.

« _cute _»

Voilà la pensée commune des trois frères en face à un petit être aussi adorable. Alan s'accroupit à sa hauteur et dit doucement avec un grand sourire aux lèvres :

- Bonjour Alfred. Je suis Galle. Mais tu peux m'appeler _Uncle_ Alan.

Cathair se contenta de regarder le petit avec un sourire béat. Seule Williams avait gardé son air renfrogné en évitant de croiser le regard d'Arthur qui rayonnait de fierté d'avoir un fils aussi mignon. Soudain l'écossé pris le futur Amérique dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'à son visage comme pour l'examiner de plus prés. Il devait reconnaitre que le garçon était adorable avec ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux... Soudain le visage de Williams s'éclaira d'un sourire mauvais et dit à haute voix comme si ces paroles allaient tout changer :

- Ces yeux...ils sont bleus.

Cela coupa les deux autres de leurs transes et se rassemblaient autour de leur ainés pour vérifier ses dires.

- C'est vrai qu'il a les yeux bleus. Affirma Cathair avec un sourire identique à celui de Williams.

- Dis donc tu nous à cacher quelque chose Iggy. Reprit Alan d'un ton joyeux.

Comme tout le monde le savait, quand une nation adoptée/colonisée une autre nation bien plus jeune qu'elle, le physique de cette dernière change, pas totalement, mais légèrement et de manière à ce qu'il y a un air de famille, comme un fils ressemble un peu à son père. Pourtant aucun des Kirkland n'avait des yeux d'un bleu que l'on pouvait confondre avec le ciel. Ils avaient tous hérités de Britannia, leur mère, des yeux émeraude et des sourcils assez fournis. Et la seule personne proche d'Arthur et qui avait les yeux aussi bleu que le petit est...

- _No_ ! S'écria Arthur devenant subitement rouge. Ce n'est pas ce que vous insinuez !

- Mais quand même, ricana Cathair, vous avez trouvé en même temps vos protéger... cela prête à confusion.

- _NNNNNOOOOO_ ! S'énerva Arthur. Il y a rien entre moi et cette _dirty_ _frog_ !

- Pourquoi tu appelles papa comme cela _daddy_ ? Demanda innocemment Alfred.

Il y eu comme un moment de flottement puis Cathair et Alan s'effondrent de rire. Cela accentua la colère d'Arthur qui ne contrôla plus son sang de pirate et se jeta sur ses ainés pour se passer les nerfs. Seul Williams en bon grand frère sage et réfléchie n'entra pas dans la bagarre. Et profita que ses cadets se bastonner joyeusement à ses pieds, il en profita pour sourire gentiment à Alfred qui était toujours dans ses bras et lui dit :

- Et moi je suis Ecosse. Mais tu peux m'appeler _Uncle_ Williams.

- C'est toi le tonton qui intoxique tout le monde avec son mouton dégueulasse ?

Le sourire chaleureux de Williams se transforma en un rictus. Il posa le petit Alfred sur le canapé et sa dirigea vers les bagarreurs en retroussant ses manches et en hurlant :

- Arthuuuuur ! T'as quoi contre mon haggis ?

Et tendis que la réunion de famille se dégénérait en dispute familial où le poing était un argument frappant. Le petit Alfred songea qui s'il devait vivre dans cette famille il allait devoir apprendre à crier très fort.

* * *

><p>… franchement je ne suis pas totalement satisfaite…avis ? Reviews ?<p> 


	3. Votre mission

Désolée d'avoir mis tout ce temps à publier *vous pouvait me lyncher j'offre les cailloux*.

Bon rien à moi et blablabla, tout à Hidekazu Himaruya (que son nom soit sanctifier des siècles et des siècles pour avoir eu une idée aussi génial !)

* * *

><p>Mais avant la réponse des Reviews anonyme ! *quand j'écris ça j'ai l'impression que cela fait présentatrice T.V...ne sait pas si je dois rire ou pleurer*<p>

Sovay = Encore une fan d'Ecosse ! C'est vrai qu'il à la classe comme perso ! Je l'es même dessiné une fois

http : / / th09 . deviantart . net / fs70 / PRE / i / 2012 / 014 / f / 0 /scotland_by_lora3-d4magk8 . png

(enlève les espace entre les "/" et les "."). Et c'est vrai que les yeux bleus d'Alfred ressemble tellement a ceux de Francis que c'est certainement un indice laissé par l'auteur...Quelqu'un sait parler le japonais pour aller lui demander ?

Pour ce qui est de la faute...je vais la corriger dés que j'aurais publier OS !

a.n'onyme = Hey j'adore ton pseudo ! Hum blague à part Alfred gosse est toujours mimi ! Et puis des frères ou sœurs qui ne se dispute pas... perso j'en connait pas ! (P.S : en tant que grande sœur je me fait un devoir de faire chier la mienne de tant en tant).

En tout cas encore merci à tout ce qui on reviewer ! Et maintenant enjoy !

* * *

><p><strong>Votre mission, si vous l'acceptez…<strong>

Dans l'obscurité du palais romain, un complot se préparer...

- Vous êtes sûr d'avoir tout compris. Chuchota l'un des comploteurs

Il reçut comme réponse un hochement général de la tête sauf l'un des plus jeunes qui lança :

- Et pourquoi c'est toi qui es le chef ? Un chef cela ne ressemble pas à une fille !

- Mais je suis le plus grand ! Et puis je ne suis pas une fille !

- Taisez-vous tous les deux on va se faire repérer !

Après ce début de dispute amorcé, les six comploteurs s'éparpillent en groupe qu'ils avaient formé, laissant la salle qu'ils avaient quittée vide.

Équipe n°1, équipe de diversion 

Composition : Lovino Vargas et Féliciano Vargas

Dans le couloir qui accédait aux cuisines, les plus jeunes fils de Rome commençaient la phase une du plan.

- Veeee... Et je dois faire quoi déjà~ ?

L'aîné des frères Vargas se retenait de hurler contre son petit frère pour éviter qu'ils se fassent remarquer. Il se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel (ce qui donnait un étrange aspect mature à la jeune nation qui avait le physique d'un gosse de cinq ans).

- Tu dois faire semblant de pleurer, stupido !

Féliciano regarda son grand-frère avec incompréhension puis s'exclama avec sa petite voix aiguë qui fait attendrir tout le monde, sauf bien sûr Lovino :

- Mais... je n'arrive pas à faire semblant de pleurer moi ~

S'en fut trop pour son interlocuteur qui lui assena d'un bon coup de pied. Les yeux du petit Féliciano se remplirent de larmes :

- Veeeeee tu m'as fait mal...

Et ne pouvant se retenir plus le pauvre petit se mit à pleurer tellement fort que cela alerta la cuisinière de garde qui sortit de la cuisine est ce dirigea vers les deux nations.

- Mais qu'avait-vous jeunes maitre ? Demanda-elle inquiète de voir un des fils de son maitre blesser.

- Il s'est fait mal en tombant, répondit Lovino d'une toute petite voix qui si elle convenait mieux à son apparence enfantine était totalement fausse. Et je crois qu'il s'est fait bien mal, reprit-il en ajoutant une once d'inquiétude et d'enfantillage à sa comédie.

Cela marcha, car la cuisinière partie avec les deux petites nations, dans l'ignorance de s'être fait avoir en beauté. Avant de tourner à l'angle du couloir, Lovino fit signe à ses complices caché à l'autre bout que c'était à leurs tours d'entrer en action. Deux d'entre eux courus dans les cuisines alors que les deux derniers se glissaient derrière les tentures qui encadraient la porte des cuisines. La phase une du plan était terminé.

Équipe n°2, équipe de surveillance 

Composition : Héraclès Karpusi, Gupta Muhammad Hassan

Un silence c'était à présent installer dans le couloir, un silence qui aurait pu se prolongeait quand soudain, le jeune Héraclès demanda :

- Dit, qu'est-ce que l'on doit faire si un adulte arrive ?

- On doit prévenir les autres. Dit l'égyptien avec la placidité qui le caractérise.

- Oui, mais c'est quoi le signal ?

Gupta fronça des sourcils essayant de se souvenir s'ils avaient abordé ce chapitre lors de l'élaboration du plan. Et après un silence avoua :

- Je ne m'en souviens plus.

- ... Il ne faut pas miauler ?

- ... Tu sais quoi ? Je crois que je n'aurais peut-être pas du t'offrir ce chat pour ton anniversaire.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Demanda distraitement Héraclès tout en caressant un petit chaton.

Le jeune Gupta soupira et espéra que la sensation qui lui disait que leur plan allait foirer était fausse.

Les deux autres devraient vraiment se dépêcher... Et tendit que la future nation Égyptienne se demandait comment il s'était laissé entrainer dans ce bazar, les derniers de la fratrie, sur qui se jouer toute la mission...eh ben font ce qu'ils peuvent.

Équipe n°3, équipe de récupération 

Composition : Francis Bonnefoy, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo

- Antonio ? Tu les vois ?

- Non... Je vais regarder par là !

Branle-bas de combat en cuisine ! Les derniers membres de la fratrie mettaient la cuisine sans dessus dessous. A la recherche de ce qu'ils convoitaient depuis si longtemps. Et malgré tout leurs efforts pour se dépêcher ils ne trouvaient le fameux trésor ! De plus la menace qu'un perfide ennemi (dixit un adulte) arrivait et mettait leur plan en échec était, elle bien présente. Francis se gratta la tête tout en regardant au-alentour. Mais où pouvaient-ils se trouvaient ! Il fouilla un placard fessant giclé hors de ce dernier tous les ustensiles encombrant sa recherche. Rien. En soupirant il se releva et remarque qu'Antonio le regarder fixement.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda la future nation française.

- Rien, mais... Tu sais que Lovino à raison quand il dit que tu ressembles à une fille ?

Et tendit que l'espagnol reprit ses recherches, Francis marmonna en levant les yeux au ciel que de toutes façons quand il sera plus grand, il se laisserait pousser la barbe pour bien montrer qu'il était un garçon, na ! Après cette réflexion pleine de sagesse, une autre (de réflexion) émergea de son esprit.

- Dit Antonio... on n'a pas regardé dans les placards du haut ?

Un silence confirma son doute. Et après le coup du pierre-feuille-ciseaux pour connaitre celui qui aurait le privilège supporter l'autre, privilège que Francis gagna, Antonio monta sur ses épaules pour pouvoir accéder aux placards suspendus. Il arriva juste à la hauteur de ce dernier et réussit tend bien que mal à ouvrir. Et soudain apparut devant lui ceux pourquoi ils avaient mis en place tout ce plan, ce pourquoi ils étaient là, en plein milieux de la nuit. La récompense de leur dur labeur. Mais au moment où Antonio allé l'attraper une voix dans le couloir s'exclama :

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là vous deux !

De surprise le jeune Francis sursauta, fessant déséquilibré son frère et coéquipier qui tomba lourdement sur lui dans un grand fracas. Le pot remplie de dattes confites qu'Antonio dans un mouvement désespéré essaya d'attraper tomba sur son ventre lui coupant par la même occasion le souffle. Tout ce remue-ménage alerta le propriétaire de la fameuse voix qui entra.

- Dis donc vous deux ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans la cuisine à cette heure ?

Francis encore un peu sonné tourna la tête et vit près de la porte leur père, Rome, qui tenait déjà par les oreilles Héraclès et Gupta qui marmonnaient un désolé à leurs compagnons d'infortune.

- J'espère au moins que vous n'aviez pas entrainé vos jeunes frères dans cette histoire. Demanda la nation romaine en fronçant les sourcils.

Le silence gênait de ses fils confirma ses pensées. Ainsi après un rapide passage pour récupérer les plus jeunes. Rome les envoya au lit en les menaçants de privation de dessert et de confiseries pendant au moins un mois.

« Mais quand même ils ont de qui tenir » Songea Rome, le sourire aux lèvres en dégustant une datte confite.


	4. Demande

Et nous revoilà pour une nouvelle anecdote de la famille d'England et de France (j'adoooorrre écrit sur ce couple)

Comme d'hab' je n'est fait que tout emprunter à Hidekazu Himaruya.

Bonne lecture =3

* * *

><p><strong>Demande à <strong>_**Daddy**_

- Papa ! Papa !

Francis releva la tête de son bouquin pour voir débarquer dans le salon la future nation américaine suivie de peu par son frère la nation canadienne toujours accompagner par sa drôle peluche. Comme ils étaient si mignons tout les deux. Francis eu un sourire devant se spectacle si attendrissant, qui le fut moins quand Alfred demanda avec sa petite voix :

- Comment on fait les bébés ?

Ah… comme tout parent, Francis savait que la question allait lui être posé un moment ou à un autre, mais là elle le prend vraiment au dépourvue cette saleté ? Comment parler du système de reproductions à ces chères têtes d'anges siiiiii innocentes. Car malgré le fait qu'il s'amuse à ce taillé une réputation de pervers (cela lui évite de devoirs supporter quelque personne qu'il ne peut voir et puis il adore voir leurs mines choquer quand il dit un truc de déplacer) il ne se sentait pas de taille de parler de ça a des gosses. Y a des limites tout de mêmes. Il ferma sa bouche (ouverte depuis tout ce temps) et reposa son livre. Que faire… Changer de sujet ? Si ce n'était que Matthew cela aurait était possible, mais Alfred était aussi têtu qu'Arthur, donc valait mieux abandonner cet idée. Répondre à la question ? Mais comment ? Il jeta un coup d'œil aux enfants qui attendaient sagement la réponse. Il ne put s'empêcher d'entendre dans un coin de sa tête ce qu'Antonio dirait si il était là « Ben alors _hermano_, je pensais que tu étais un expert en la matière. ». Cette phrase fit souvenir à Francis quand lui et ses frangins avait harceler Rome pour qu'il réponde à cette même question. Rome qui tout aussi mal alaise avait marmonné un truc avec des choux et des roses. La réponse était assez pathétique mais il pouvait s'en inspirer.

Le français s'avança légèrement sur son fauteuil comme pour faire une confidence aux petits :

- Alors le papa à en sa possession une graine très spéciale, et la maman à elle un pot à fleur remplie de terre très spéciale elle aussi. Quand un papa et une maman s'aime et veulent avoir un bébé, le papa met sa petite graine dans le pot à fleur de maman. Et neuf mois plus tard un bébé sort du pot.

Alfred et Matthew regardait leur père ébahie de ce savoir qui leurs à été confier. Francis tout fier de lui s'enfonça dans son fauteuil en espérant reprendre sa lecture quand les deux garçonnets l'envahirent de question supplémentaire :

« Et c'est quoi comme graine ? Le pot de la maman, elle le trouve dans quel magasin ? Et les graines, on les achète où les graines ? Et le bébé, on l'arrose souvent durant les neufs mois ? La voisine elle à beaucoup d'enfants, cela veut dire que le voisin a beaucoup de graine ? »

Francis qui sentait un mal de tête arriver attendit que le flot de question se tarisse pour dire laconiquement :

- Pour ce qui est des questions techniques demandées à _Daddy_, il plus doué en jardinage que moi.


	5. Bonne fête

Voila voila =D

Bon ce OS est vraiment petit (tout petit petit) mais j'avais vraiment envie de le mettre =/

Tout appartient Hidekazu Himaruya !

* * *

><p><strong>Bonne fête ou comment sortir Iggy hors de ses gonds<strong>

- _A package for you Mr. Kirkland._

- _Ah…thank you._

Arthur regarda perplexe le colis que le facteur venait tout juste de lui remettre. Il n'y avait pas l'adresse de l'expéditeur mais les timbres et l'écriture brouillonne indiqué clairement que c'était America derrière tout ceci. Qu'est ce que son ancien fils adoptif lui avait encore préparer comme bêtise ? Le connaissant il pouvait s'attendre au pire. Après avoir examiné le paquet sous toutes ses coutures pendant une dizaine de minute et hésitant à la faire passer au détecteur de métaux, il consentit à l'ouvrir. England fut assez étonné de voir que le paquet container une boite de thé, fort belle. Et à l'intérieur de celle-ci du thé de grande qualité.

« Hummmm cet idiot a hérité de mon bon goût. » songea Arthur en respirant les doux aromes du thé.

Mais cela ne lui disait pas pourquoi Alfred lui aurait envoies, surtout que ce thé semble coûter fort cher. C'est à ce moment là qu'il remarqua un papier plier en deux au fond de l'emballage. Quelques mots y était écris.

_"A small gift for your feast."_

Cela eu comme effet de rendre l'anglais encore plus perplexe. Ce n'était ni son anniversaire, ni sa fête… D'ailleurs quel jour on est ? Il jeta un coup d'œil au calendrier. A la vue de la date son visage se décomposa, passa par divers couleurs très intéressante et pour finir il se mit à pousser un hurlement dans lequel on pouvait entendre le nom de son fils adoptif. Hurlement que l'on entendit de l'autre côté de la manche. D'ailleurs dans un bar de Paris :

- Tient ! Vous avez rien entendus ? Demanda Gilbert à ces éternels compères.

- Hein ? Demanda Antonio à qui la fréquentation de Lovino avait sérieusement altéré l'ouïe.

- J'ai cru avoir entendue England hurler. Continua le prussien.

Les deux amis se tournaient vers le troisième larron, spécialiste pour faire hurler la nation anglaise.

- Ah pour une fois j'ai rien fait ! Protesta Francis.

Malgré leurs légers soupçons, Gilbert et Antonio ne dirent pas plus. Et puis si Francis avait (encore) joué un mauvais tour à Arthur, il n'aurait pas put s'empêcher de s'en vanter.

Pendant ce temps sur le continent Américain.

- Oh que j'aimerais trop voir la tête de Iggy en ce moment _brother _! S'exclama que dit-je hurla Amérique avec toute le calme qu'il peut faire preuve dans son téléphone.

- Quand même Alfred tu exagère un peu…offrir un cadeau à Arthur pour la fête des mères… t'est pas un peu suicidaire ? Soupira Matthew en se massant les tempes.

- Mais naaaaaannnn Mattie ! Ah, il y a quelqu'un qui frappe à la porte ! Je raccroche bro' ! A plus !

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus (tient qu'est ce qu'elle nous veut encore ?)<strong>

Ben voila, j'avais une idée de dialogue père/fils entre France et Chibi Canada. Mais c'était court, très court. Alors j'ai décidé d'en faire un strip ! Et voila !

**http : / / th05 . deviantart . net / fs70 / PRE / i / 2012 / 047 / a / d / mephitique _ by _ lora3 - d4pxeki . jpg**

(retirer les espaces entre les ":", les "/", les "." et les "_")

Note : Canada appelle Arthur par son nom et non pas _Daddy_ car... mon propre père était derrière moi, intéresser par comment je dessine/crée un strip et... j'avais par le cœur de le jeter (oui mon père ne sait pas que je suis une yaoïste .). En tout cas (je sais pas ce qui m'arrive en ce moment mais je cale des "en tout cas" partout... )enfin bref j'espère que vous avez apprécier !


	6. Le lion

Cela fessait longtemps que je n'avait pas poster dans cette série d'O.S =3

J'avais une petite idée avec la famille Latine mais elle me donne du fils à retors donc j'ai préférer la laisser de côté pour le moment.

Ceci est la suite de l'O.S précédent où on peut voir la vengeance d'Iggy après le sale coup que lui a fait Alfred. Comme quoi il ne faut pas énerver un ancien pirate.

P.S : J'ai écris cet O.S en plus ou moins 1 heures et demi hier soir... quand je l'es terminer il était 1:38... je craint hein ?

Tout appartient à ce veinard de japonais, Hidekazu Himaruya.

* * *

><p><strong>Il ne faut jamais tirer les moustaches du lion qui dort<strong>

S'il y a bien une chose que les parents se font un malin plaisir d'apprendre à leurs enfants, dès le plus jeune c'est bien la morale. Sous forme de petites phrases philosophiques ou de devise, distiller depuis la plus tendre enfance. Celles qui en grandissant prenait toute leurs sens ou apparaissait sous un nouvel angle. Celles avaient le chic de se loger dans le crâne pour ne pas s'en déloger souvent au grand désespoir des lesdits enfants.

Pourtant, en ce moment Matthew n'arrivait pas à retrouver en penser une foutue petite phrase que lui avait pourtant dit si souvent Francis durant sa jeunesse. Une répétait mainte et mainte fois et qu'il avait réellement compris que plus tard. Tendit qu'il se torturait les méninges, la nation canadienne s'aperçut qu'il avait enfin atteint la maison de son frère.

Allons voir l'état des lieux après le passage de l'ouragan songea-t-il en poussant un soupir et en remontant l'allée vers la porte d'entrée.

Qui pendait de travers attacher uniquement par un gond.

Bien. Allons voir l'intérieur maintenant.

Le couloir avait été partiellement protéger par la tornade. Excepté quelques meubles renversés, pauvre victime innocente, ce dernier était donc relativement épargner.

Mmmh y a des efforts de retenu. Voyons voir la suite.

Matthew continua à avancer ce dirigeant vers la porte-vitrer (à qui il manquait toutes les vitres) qui menait vers le grand salon (d'où s'échapper des bruits sourd de protestation).

Ah ! Un signe de vie ! Visiblement il ne l'a pas trop amoché donc.

Pourtant, quand le jeune homme franchise la porte il ne put retenir une grimace face à l'état des lieux.

Le grand salon avait été saccagé avec une application exemplaire : les rideaux déchiraient de part en part, le canapé renversait, les coussins lacéraient, les livres (nda : ouiiiiii Alfred possède des livres, mais je pense que c'est surtout pour la déco) éparpillaient dans toute la pièce... Rien ne semblait avoir était épargné. Et pour parfaire le tableau, sur l'un des murs de la pièce avait été dessiné l'Union Jack avec des bombes de peinture. Enfin Alfred suspendu la tête en bas, attachait par le lustre, le visage marqué par diverses insultes en anglais, au feutre noir, surement indélébile et bâillonner avec du gros scotch, du genre à faire un mal de chien quand on le retire.

- Alors bro', il a été en forme cette fois-ci daddy. Railla Matthew, se sentant d'une ironie mordante maintenant qu'il savait qu'Alfred n'était pas si amoché que ça.

Il n'eu que pour réponse un regard noir de la part de la nation américaine et un flot de parole sans doute injurieuse, mais inaudible à cause/grâce au bâillon que l'on peut quand même traduire par « tu en as mis du temps faux frère ! Décrocher moi de la le plus rapidement possible et viiiiteeeee ! »

Cela a eu pour effet de faire éclater de rire Matthew tendit qu'il partit trouver quelque chose qui lui permettra de décrocher son frangin.

Maintenant il se souvenait de la p'tite phrase que lui disait Francis il y a si longtemps :

Il ne faut jamais tirer les moustaches du lion qui dort.


	7. Les bois

Héhéhé... me revoilà ^^"

Oui je sait cela fait longtemps *tousse tousse* très longtemps.

Et puis j'ai plusieurs trucs à dire

1- Certains OS de "Chronique familial" sont traduit en allemand par Sternenschwester (franchement je la remercie encore encore et encore). C'est "Familien Chronik" www . fanfiktion . de / s / 4fad9198000260d90662ab98

2- J'ai dessiné une illustration pour l'avent-derniers OS fs70/i/2012/121/4/0/the_lion_by_

3- Et les prochains OS de ce recueil seront hum... pas vraiment joyeux joyeux je vous prévient d'avance ^^

* * *

><p><span>Promenons nous dans les bois<span>

S'il y a une chose que tous les parents du monde entier adorent plus que tout, c'est d'embêter leurs progénitures en les emmenant de gré ou de force (bon surtout de force) dans les endroits où ils n'ont absolument pas envie d'aller. Cela est principalement les promenades en forêt, les musées et les visites à de lointaines et ennuyeuses parentés (le pire étant ceux en maison de retraite). Dans le cas présent, la grande famille recomposée que nous allons suivre dans leurs aventures, c'était la première option qui fut imposée.

Mais oui ! Quoi de mieux de resserrer les liens familiaux d'une smala recomposée que de batifoler gentiment dans les bois. En plein hiver, emmitoufler dans les doudounes.

C'est un pur bonheur !

Voilà ce que pensait l'un des adultes, un homme ayant quelque peu dépassé la trentaine, de courts cheveux bouclés d'un brun foncé tenant par la main un garçonnet nommait Lovino qui lui possédait cheveux brun une drôle de boucle et semblait être vraiment au comble de l'enthousiasme de se retrouver là (la dernière indication étant ironique). L'homme qui était au comble du bonheur lança d'un ton joyeux :

- Alors les enfants ! Ce n'est pas bien de prendre l'air ? C'est mieux que de rester confiner dans vos chambres avec vos stupides jeux vidéo hein ?

Un marmonnement désapprobateur fut la seule réponse que reçut le père de famille. A côté de lui un grand homme à la longue chevelure doré et à l'air austère tenait par la main un jeune garçonnet aux cheveux d'un blond paille et possédant des yeux verts émeraude et qui portait sur son dos un fusil à pompe accroché par une ficelle. Ce dernier tenait lui-même la main à une fillette qui lui ressemblait étrangement avec une grande possessivité. C'est que Vash semble prendre son rôle de grand-frère envers la petite Lily très au sérieux. Mais uniquement avec elle. Juste derrière eux un jeune garçon blond aux yeux bleu portant le nom de Ludwig écoutait poliment un autre enfant brun (doter d'une boucle quasi semblable à celle de son jumeau, le premier enfant du groupe) nommait Féliciano, qui digne de sa réputation de moulin à parole le noyait d'un flot de phrase continue. Etrangement cela ne semblait pas vraiment gêner Ludwig. Comme quoi l'amour permettait d'élargir le champ de patiente. Fallait dire aussi que personne n'avait le courage de lui dire que le petit Féli était un garçon et non une fille. Ne brisons pas trop tôt les espoirs de l'enfance.

Voilà pour le début du convoi.

Ensuite un peu plus loin marchaient calmement trois garçons un peu plus âgés que les premiers. Un était doté d'une chevelure brune et à l'air un peu endormie, un autre d'une peau cuivré et de courts cheveux noirs et le dernier d'une peau pâle et d'une paire de lunettes qui avaient tendance à glisser le bout de son nez. Respectivement nommaient Héraclès, Gupta et Roderich, ils débâtaient sérieusement sur la répartition des chambres lors du retour des vacances.

Et puis bien derrière au fond se trouvaient les plus âgés, les plus intenables aussi, ceux qu'on le plus exprimer leurs protestations quand il leur fut imposé cette balade. Un jeune pré-adolescent à la chevelure dorée et l'apparence légèrement féminine (à son grand désespoir) du nom de Francis, un autre du même âge environ qui avait la particularité d'être un parfait exemple d'albinisme nommé Gilbert et le dernier légèrement plus jeune que les deux autres avait de courts cheveux brun bouclé et une peau halée et qui s'appelé Antonio.

A en voir ce tableau, avec les enfants des deux familles qui semblaient s'entendre à merveille on pouvait se demander à quoi servait réellement cette balade, car les liens familiaux semblait déjà bien resserrait.

Ah ces parents.

- Aller quoi ! Respirer cet air pur ! Continua l'adulte aux cheveux bruns en montrant l'exemple et prenant une grande bouffée d'air.

Peu convaincus Gilbert suivis quand même le conseille de son « nouveaux beau-père » pour faire plaisir à son Vati (car son dernier bulletin, lui ne lui a pas fait plaisir du tout). Il prit une grande respiration et...

- Ceuf ceuf... p'tain j'ai avalé un moucheron. Toussa l'albinos plier en deux. C'est quoi ceuf ceuf ce bordel ! N'y devrait pas y avoir ceuf ceuf de ses saloperies normalement ! Je parie ceuf ceuf que j'ai bouffé le seul qui avait de l'insomnie ceuf ceuf ET VOUS ARRETEZ D'VOUS FOUTRE D'MA GUEULE !

La dernière phrase s'adressant bien sûr à ces deux compagnons morts de rire.

La ballade (des joyeux trublions /S-BAM/) continua sans autre encombres omis les jérémiades sortant tour à tour des différents enfants dans divers versions de « c'est quand est-ce qu'on rentre ? ». Malheureusement pour eux le seul à connaitre le chemin de retour était bien entendu uniquement de l'homme d'origine méditerranéenne qui à chaque fois que la question fut posée il se contenta d'éclater d'un rire sonore qui avait le don d'agacer son compagnon.

Puis au bout d'un moment le crépuscule commencer à faire son apparition malgré une heure précoce, faut dire aussi qu'en hiver le soleil se couche-tôt (à part bien entendus vivre au plus près des pôles où là il ne se lève plus du tout). C'est à ce moment-là que l'homme d'origine germanique lança la phrase qui était à la mode ces derniers temps :

- C'est quand est-ce que nous rentrons ? La nuit va bientôt arriver et les petits sont fatigués.

En montrant pour exemple à son affirmation la petite Lily, endormie dans les bras de son vati.

A ce moment celui qui était concerné par la question monta sur un rocher de taille moyenne et scruta les alentours comme si maintenant il pouvait désormais voir à plusieurs mètres à la ronde. Après plusieurs minutes à faire le gugusse sur son rocher il s'en délogea, regarda son amant avec un grand sourire idiot et dit d'un ton badin :

- C'est idiot, mais je crois qu'on est perdu. Faut dire que cette balade, je l'es jamais fait durant la nuit héhéhé... euh tu es tout rouge tu sais chéri ?

Non, le « chéri » ne se jeta pas sur son compagnon pour l'étrangler mais se contenta à lui hurler un tas d'insultes après avoir posé sa fille au sol. Parmi les enfants y avaient Féliciano et Lily qui c'était mis à pleurer, Ludwig et Vash essayant tend bien que mal à les consoler, Lovino qui était d'accords avec son beau-père (pour une fois) et qui le montrait avec tous les gros mots de son répertoire, Héraclès, Gupta et Roderich se regardaient avec un regard quasi (sinon totalement) désespérer tandis que Francis, Gilbert et Antonio, chacun un petit calepin à la main notés avec grand intérêt toutes les insultes qui sortaient de la bouche du germanique (Gilbert glissant à un moment : « il est fort en insulte mon vati hein ? »).

Après que tout le monde ce soit calmé et une légère consultation entre adulte (en d'autres termes le germanique imposer sa solution pour se sortir au méditerranéen qui devait fermer sa gueule car de toute manière il n'avait rien à dire, car c'est à cause de lui qu'ils étaient dans la merde) il fut décidé de rebrousser en essayant le plus possible de ne pas se perdre encore plus et surtout de trouver enfin un endroit où le portable pouvait passer.

Alors qu'ils avançaient vers ce qu'ils espéraient tous être la sortie de cette forêt (le meilleur étant que cela soit près du chalet qu'ils avaient loué). Au bout d'un moment Féliciano ce tourna vers son padre et lui demanda avec sa petite voix :

- Veee Est-ce qu'il y a des loups dans cette forêt ?

- Oui plein, lui répondit à vive voix Antonio sous les ricanements de ses compères.

Ce qui lui valut une remontrance de la part de son padre tendit que son beau-père essayer de consoler Féliciano, Lovino et Lily que non il n'y avait pas de loup dans cette forêt et oui Antonio à rencontrer n'importe quoi.

Après ce légèr entracte la petite troupe continua son avancer de son mieux. Les petits commencer vraiment à fatiguaient été maintenant porté par les plus âgés (Antonio avait eu comme punition de porter Lovino qui lui en fessait baver). Mais si Antonio avait les mains occupées cela n'était pas le cas de Francis et Gilbert qui avaient décidé de se prouver mutuellement leurs virilités avec l'aide de coup de poing. Evidemment ce qui devait arriver arriva et l'un des deux zouaves trébuchaient et partir dire bonjour aux buissons. A des buissons d'ortie pour couronner le tout.

- Purée qu'est-ce que ça gratte ! Gémit Gilbert en ce frottant le bras avec force.

- C'est bien fait pour toi. Répliqua sévèrement son vati tendit que Lovino ricané dans les bras d'Antonio.

- Papa, gémit Francis en ce grattent la main, est-ce que tu as pris de la pommade ?

- Malheureusement je crois que je l'es oublier, dit sur un ton badin son paternel.

Cela eu pour résultat de désespérer les deux gamins qui se tenir enfin à carreau.

Par coup de chance (et parce qu'à un moment ou à un autre l'histoire devait bien se finir un moment ou à un autre) ils arrivaient bientôt au chalet et là fut posé la question-qui-tue :

-... dites moi que quelqu'un a songé à prendre la clef.


	8. Trahison

SALUT LES POUSSINS ! Non tatie Abby n'est pas morte. Elle fait juste une licence d'histoire qui lui prend tellement le temps + la tête qu'elle n'as peu/pas le temps d'écrire. Alors pour fêter d'avoir passée mon partiel voici un O.S écrit aujourd'hui même !

Mais avant une petite explication (donc si tu saute le début car tu as la flemme de lire tu comprendras que dalle niark) : Alors en 1999, les USA décident de taxer à prix fort certain produits d'origines européenne. La raison est que l'Union Européenne avait décidé d'interdire l'importation en son sein de la viande de vache élever aux hormones de croissances venant des USA. Cela n'a pas plus à certain paysans français qui pour montrer leurs mécontentement on décider de démonter un Macdonald en court de construction. Petite question : Comment a réagit Alfred ~ ?

* * *

><p><span>Trahison parentale<span>

- FRAAANNNCIIIIIIIISSSSSSS !

Le hurlement résonna dans le couloir figeant tous ceux qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur. Tous sauf ledit appeler qui continua sa route comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. On aurait put croire qu'il souffrait d'une forte surdité pour ne pas entendre ce cris de colère qui fit vibrer les murs, mais le léger sourire aux lèvres du français indiquer que au contraire il avait bien entendus son nom. Ce dernier aurait continué ainsi son chemin vers la salle de réunion où il devait se rendre si une main brusque ne l'aurait pas obligé, de manière peu délicate d'ailleurs, a faire face à celui qu'il l'avait interpellé. En voyant le visage colérique de celui-ci Francis songea que malgré ce que l'on pensait, Alfred avait hérité d'Arthur plus de trait de caractères que l'on pouvait imaginer.

- Ouiiiiiii ?

Francis avait sortie sa voix atrocement doucereuse, celle qu'il utiliser pour faire sortir de leurs gonds ses ennemis. L'américain avait horreur de cette voix (surtout quand elle lui était adresser personnellement) et se retenu de balancer son poing dans la gueule de son vis-à-vis. Au lieu de cela il prit une grande inspiration, approcha son visage de celui du barbu et articula clairement :

- Comment… oses… tu ?

Le sourire de Francis s'élargie et il répondit à son interlocuteur :

- Mais enfin Alfred, comment pouvais-tu pensez que tu pouvais faire passer ce genre de loi sans avoir de retour de bâton ?

La colère d'Alfred monta encore d'un cran. Tout compte fait si cela avait été quelqu'un d'autre que Francis devant lui, Ivan par exemple, il aurait déjà reçu le poing dans la gueule. Mais le fait que cela soit Francis, le respect qu'il éprouvait pour cet homme qu'il avait un peu élevé (même si dans son cas c'était Arthur qui avait fait le gros du travail) le retenait à trop l'amocher. Le français le savait et tourner cela à son avantage.

- Mais c'est VOUS qui avait commencé ! Répliqua Alfred en jetant un regarde incendiaire à certaines personnes en particulier qui c'étaient figés quand il avait hurlé le nom du français.

La réaction fut que les personnes visaient (à savoir les deux Italie, le Luxembourg et la Finlande) sortirent de leurs états de statues vivantes pour ce précipité dans la salle de réunion. Ils furent suivie très rapidement par les autres qui même s'ils n'étaient en rien concerner par l'histoire. C'est qu'Alfred pouvait se montrait vraiment effrayant quand il s'y mettait. On avait parfois tendance à oublier que sous son apparence débonnaire se cacher la première puissance mondiale. Chose faite l'américain se retourna vers Francis qui lui répondit nettement plus agacer :

- Mais c'est TOI qui as commencé en voulant imposer ton mode de nourriture aux autres.

- Mais… Mais…

La colère de l'américain fondit pour laisser place à une grande tristesse.

- Comment as-tu osé faire celaaaaaaaaaa ! Il… Il est innocent ! Gémit-il.

Le français soupira, retira la main qui enserrer son bras (il était sûr d'avoir un beau bleu demain) et tapota l'épaule de celui qui l'avait agressé il n'y a même pas deux minutes.

- Allons, allons… Dit-il d'un ton mi-exaspérer, mi-réconfortant. Ce n'est pas ma faute reconnait-le… tu sais bien que l'on a aucun contrôle sur les humains qui nous forment.

- Mais… Mais c'est vraiment ignoooooble ce qu'ils ont faaaaaaaaaait !

Là il fallait avouer que le Francis était un peu déstabilisé. Que quelqu'un lui gueule dessus il avait l'habitude, que quelqu'un se sert de son épaule comme mouchoir il avait l'habitude. Mais que quelqu'un fasse les mêmes choses à si peu de temps d'intervalle… là il l'avait moins. Enfin si, il y avait Arthur… quand il beurré comme pas deux… Peut être qu'Alfred avait bu ?

- … Tu sais Alfred… c'est rien qu'un restaurant…

- NO! IT'S NOT A RESTAURANT! IT'S A MACDONALD!


End file.
